Dating Havokk PART 5 More Bad Luck Ahead!
by Denoxkun
Summary: Alboto seems more desperate than ever to get a girlfriend for himself, this time, he is heading to the volleyball girl tryouts, what will happen to him there? Click to find out!


Dating Havokk in

More Bad Luck Ahead!

April 6th, 2007

(Alboto has a bunch of bruises on his face as he slowly got up. Then

he sees a girl with long light blue hair passing by...)

Alboto: (Faces the girl passing by slowly in a weak voice) Hey! Are

you single?

Bauli: (When she saw Alboto's face, she totally freaked out.) Ahaaa...

DON'T TALK TO ME, YOU FREAK!!

Alboto: (Got shocked) Freak?! But I... wait!

(As Bauli runs away from Alboto, Alboto tries to reach his arm out

towards her.)

Alboto: (Looks down at Kioko angry) THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT,

YOU STUPID WEASEL!!

Kioko: (Looks serious at Alboto) The name's Kioko.

Alboto: Whatever... (Looks straight in front of him which was the

front door of his school) I WANNA SEE THE TENNIS GIRL

TEAM!! But first... I need to fix my face.

Kioko: (Smiles up at Alboto) I can do that for you!

(Kioko jumps straight at Alboto's face)

Alboto: (Got nervous) Wait, Kioko, what are you doing?

(Kioko slashed his face numerous times so sudden)

Alboto: (Slowly opens his eyes as Kioko got off his face) Huh?

(Kioko took a mirror from his chest and placed it in front of Alboto)

Alboto: (Speechless) You're no ordinary weasel, aren't you?

Kioko: (Angry) Just look at the darn mirror, Alboto!

Alboto: (Looks in front of Kioko's mirror) Huh? (Smiles) Wow...

my face looks just like new! How did ya do it?!

Kioko: (Smiles) Something I like to call "face scramble"!

Alboto: Let's see the volleyball girls, okay?!

Kioko: (Confused) Don't ya mean tennis girls?!

(Alboto rushed out the door without letting Kioko know.)

Kioko: (Fur striking out all nervous) WAIT FOR ME!!

OUTSIDE THE VOLLEYBALL STADIUM WHERE ALBOTO WAS

RUSHING TOWARDS!...

Ms. Voltaki(The Volleyball Couch): (Looks at all the girls around her at

the volleyball court outside the school gym) Okay, girls, get

in your positions!

Alboto: (Ran towards Ms. Voltaki) Excuse me, Ms. Voltaki, but isn't

there a girl tennis tryouts today?

Ms. Voltaki: (Looks at Alboto serious) Nope, it's the boys today...

(Got super angry screaming at Alboto's face) WHICH YOU

SHOULD BE ATTENDING RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!!

Alboto: (Looks cocky) I don't feel like doing that now... I just want

a real girlfriend now.

Kioko: (In his mind looking at Alboto a few feets away from him

looking all nervous) WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALBOTO?!

Alboto: (Looks at a familiar girl at the tennis court talking in his mind)

It's that girl, Icargi, from the classroom... I wonder if she

plays tennis too. (Starts to blush)

Ms. Voltaki: (Looking at all the volleyball girls) SERVE!!... (Got

shocked seeing Alboto interrupting the game by

entering the girl's volleyball court) Huh?!

Alboto: (Rushes towards Icargi smiling) We meet again, Icargi!

Icargi: (Looks at Alboto all worried) Ah... you're not suppose to be

here now...

Alboto: (Faces Icargi) But I really want to know if you play tennis

too.

Icargi: Yeah, what about it?

Ms. Voltaki: (Walks towards Alboto very angry at him) ALBOTO,

GET OUT OF THE DARN COURT NOW!!

(Ms. Voltaki grabs Alboto's left arm and drags him out of the tennis

stadium.)

Alboto: (Got worried looking at Icargi) No, please, there's more I

need to know about her, I WANT A GIRLFRIEND!!

(Reaches his right arm against Icargi) EVERYONE ELSE

HAS DATES BUT ME, ICARGI, PLEASE!! (Starts to cry)

Mona(One of the tennis girls): (Looks at Alboto with a disgusted face)

What a weirdo...

Icargi: Yeah...

ELSEWHERE AROUND THE GYM AREA WE FIND ALBOTO AND

KIOKO TALKING ABOUT... STUFF AGAIN!...

Alboto: (Looks pretty sad) What's wrong with me?

Kioko: (Looks up serious at Alboto) You can't just interupt the girl's

tennis court game, it's very rude, there's no way you can get

a girl by doing something as stupid as that!

Alboto: (Got more sad) I just got so poorly few friends and no one

wants to help me get one.

(Alboto and Kioko hiding inside his backpack just arrived to the

boys tennis court tryouts.)

Kent: (As he finally saw Alboto coming, he looks dead serious at

Alboto) Hey, Alboto, it's about time you came! Aren't you

gonna play tennis?

Alboto: Huh? (Looks all around him)

( A few girls are on the side lines cheering for other boys that were

not Alboto.)

Carnon: (Came towards Alboto a bit angry at him) Yeah! Where's

the tennis spirit?!

Alboto: (Smiles talking in his mind) Maybe I can impress the girls

with my mad tennis skills that I have practiced all my life for!

(Yells out proudly) COUNT ME IN!!

Carnon: (Looks at Alboto smiling and determined) Kent's your

opponent, so get yourself ready for the worse.

(Carnon left Alboto's side and went to his girlfriend who has long

purple hair taht is one the side lines as well.)

Kent: (Throws the tennis ball at Alboto) You can serve first, Alboto.

(Alboto tries to catch the ball but it bounced off his hand.)

Alboto: Whoops... (Picks up the tennis ball)... sorry about that!

Kioko: (Got out Alboto's bag and looks up at him talking in his mind)

Natty told me that Alboto plays awsome, let's see if that's true.

Mimia(Long red straight hair girl, Kent's girlfriend): (Smiles proudly

rooting for Kent) GO KENT SWEETY!!

Alboto: (Faces Kent) She's your girlfriend?

Kent: Yes.

Alboto: (Looks at Mimia a bit sad) Aw... (Looks back at Kent and throws

the tennis ball up the air.) SERVE'S UP!! SHE WON'T BE

YOURS FOR LONG!! (He hits the ball hard against Kent)

Kent: (Got annoyed) What the heck are you talking about?

(Kent hits the ball back at Alboto and Alboto missed the shot.)

Carnon: (Looks serious) 15 - LUV!

Kent: (Looks serious and smiles at Alboto) Heh! I really thought

you played alot better than this!

Alboto: (Looks determined) Don't worry, jerk, I'm just warming up!

(Alboto hits the tennis ball with his tennis racket hard towards Kent)

(And as the game goes on, Alboto keeps missing every single balls

that were returned back to him, he's becoming careless, distracted

& his eyes are sighted on Mimia.)

Carnon: (Raises his right hand up high) GAME!! Kent scored a

perfect game!

(Mimia rushed towards Kent and hugged & kissed Kent)

Alboto: (Got shocked and his body starts to shake.) What's wrong

with me?

Carnon: (Came in front of Alboto very angry at his face.) Since when

you got so low?!

Kent: (Looks disappointed) I'm getting the feeling that you are

starting to stink at this, what is wrong with you? I thought you

were one of the best tennis players that Carnon mentioned,

but guess we were wrong.

Alboto: (Got very nervous) Ahaaaaa...

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
